


Christmas wish

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maritombola 2016 [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:18:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: -Ho ho ho!-Will raises an eyebrow, a mix of disgust and surprise making him tense his lips.-What the hell…?!-





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge maritombola 7 by maridichallenge on LJ, prompt 1 - cappello di babbo natale.

-Ho ho ho!-

 

Will raises an eyebrow, a mix of disgust and surprise making him tense his lips.

 

-What the hell…?!-

 

Hannibal giggles at his reaction.

 

He’s kind of dressed like Santa. Kind of being the key word.

He’s wearing the right hat, but that’s the only accurate piece of his costume.

He has no long white beard – thanks God, Will thinks- and he has no red jacket nor trousers.

It’s not that he’s wearing different ones: he’s not wearing them at all. The only thing covering him is a bright red underpants with white fur on the upper elastic.

 

-Please, wear something more… appropriate.- Will begs the other, walking towards the kitchen to put away the food he bought for them.

 

-This is appropriate. It’s almost Christmas.- Hannibal replies, following him in the other room.

 

Graham rolls his eyes, snorting.

 

As soon as he puts the bags on the table, the doctor pulls one of his wrists to make him turn and hug him.

 

Will weakly tries to push him away, but his cold hands really appreciate Hannibal’s hot skin.

 

-Come on, don’t you have a wish to tell Santa?- Lecter lewdly whispers.

 

-No, I’m not five anymore.- Will embarrassedly answers.

 

-I don’t believe you.- Hannibal jokingly replies, pulling him towards an armchair.

 

He sits and forces the other to sit on his lap, wrapping his arms around Will’s hips.

 

-So… Since you’ve been a very good boy this year, what do you want Santa to give you for Christmas?- Hannibal asks with a mischievous smile.

 

Will sighs, resigned. He has to put his arms around the other’s neck in order not to fall down the chair.

 

-Fine… I want a puppy.- he looks provokingly into Hannibal’s eyes.

 

Lecter’s smile falters.

 

-Will…- he tries to explain –for the umpteenth time- why they can’t bring a dog with them.

 

-There, I told you what I want. Now go get some real clothes and help me with dinner.-

 

Graham stands up and walks away. He’ll never admit that feeling Hannibal’s crotch against his butt was making him horny even if the doctor looked ridiculous in that costume. _Never_.


End file.
